


One Sip at a Time

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: "Welcome to Venti Vesuvia! Come for the coffee, stay for the romance."
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One Sip at a Time

First Sip   
Venti Vesuvia was Vesuvia’s most popular independent coffee shop. Large windows let in natural light and a view of the bustling streets. Tables for all sizes of groups were set up on the floor. Tables for two and four alternated along the windows. The back wall held a few booth-and-chair combinations. Vesuvian vine flowers crept down from a shelf on the east wall. A chalkboard menu covered the north wall behind the counter. The menu offered a large array of coffee, tea, cold drinks, and treats. Customers were lined up on one end of the counter to place their orders. A case of pastries, breads, and small desserts was constantly stocked. The staff was friendly and cheerful. 

One autumn day, a new face had the female baristas in deep conversation. “I think they’re a man,” the taller said.

“You think so? But look at all that hair. So gorgeous!”

“Men can have long hair. Look at the cheekbones.”

“Yeah, but women can have prominent cheekbones, too.”

“But isn’t that a men’s coat?”

“Pretty sure women wear those coats, too.”

“Adrian, what do you think?”

The man turned at hearing his name. He blinked a bit, not having paid attention to his coworkers’ conversation. He put the coffee urn down. “About what?” he asked.

The shorter woman leaned in closer so she could keep her voice low. “There’s a customer in line and we can’t decide if they’re a man or a woman.”

“Does it matter?” Adrian quirked.

“Look at them! Aren’t you curious?” the taller woman urged. 

Adrian sighed a bit. “Why don’t you just wait until they order to find out?” he suggested.

“He’s no fun,” the short woman huffed playfully. The two women went back to their conversation as they worked, sounds of blenders, percolators, and music keeping others from hearing.

Despite what he had said, Adrian was a bit curious. He stole a quick glance at the long line of customers waiting to be served and waiting for their orders to see if he could spot who the girls were talking about. But since he hadn’t been paying attention to what they had been saying he didn’t know what criteria to look for. The line seemed never-ending as more customers came in. Finally he heard the girls whisper excitedly. Adrian looked toward the line as they debated on who would take the order. His eyes locked on a tall person with skin fairer than his own. Long white-blond hair was loosely braided and resting on their left shoulder. A black scarf was tucked into a navy peacoat. Adrian felt his heart skip a beat.  _ ‘Wow…’ _

“Welcome to Venti Vesuvia! What can we get started for you?” the short woman cheerfully greeted the customer.

Adrian was too far to hear much over the din of the coffee shop. He could only stare as discreetly as possible as the person gave their order. The interaction was short, just like any other order, and soon the customer had moved to the line of others waiting for their order.

“Adrian. Adrian!”

The man jumped. “Yes?”

“One latte grande to go.”

“Oh… Okay.” Adrian set to work making the drink, telling his heart to calm down every time he snuck a glance at the customer.

  
  


Second Sip   
Every time Adrian worked he wondered if the white-haired customer would come in. He soon found they were indeed a man and a regular customer. He barely spoke but he was polite and tipped well. He was always well-dressed. So far Adrian had seen his hair loose or in a simple braid. Adrian had yet to take his order directly. He kept thinking to himself,  _ ‘Maybe I’ll talk to him today.’ _ But the situation had yet to arise and his courage always seemed to fail him. Until then, he admitted to himself he had a crush on the man.

There came a day when Adrian found himself face to face with the man. The rush crowd was in a lull. Neither line was overwhelming. People were patient and the music could be heard over the chatter and machines. Adrian made the drinks perfunctorily. He had each recipe memorized, knew the machines inside out, and even knew how to fix a few of the most common problems. He finished the drink before reaching into the pastry case for a strawberry pastry, bagged it, and took both to the other end of the counter. “Latte grande and strawberry turnover,” he called out as he set them on the counter. The customer in question stepped up to take the items. Adrian did a slight double-take when he noticed who it was. Striking blue eyes locked on his. The man took his items, gave Adrian a silent nod in thanks, and left the shop. Adrian’s heart misbehaved in his chest. Suddenly he felt unseasonably warm.

Third Sip

At length, on a chilly November day when the cafe patrons were scattered among the tables and the music replaced the usual lively chatter, Adrian had the chance he had been waiting for. The man’s long white hair was an instant identifier. With the lull in the crowd both Adrian’s coworkers were on break, leaving him the only one to mind the storefront. ‘This is it!’ he realized as he saw the man walking toward the counter. He quickly straightened out his apron, hoping it wasn’t too noticeably dirty, tried to tame an unruly lock of curly hair, and stepped up to the register. “Hello.”

The man looked up. The same striking blue eyes he had seen a few weeks earlier met his eyes. Adrian noticed the way his bangs swept to the left almost as if to draw attention to the small beauty mark under his eye. “Hello,” the man greeted. His voice was pleasant and smooth.

Adrian felt his heart begin to beat faster. “Welcome to Venti Vesuvia. What can I get you?” Adrian had--which he would never admit-- memorized the man’s usual drink orders. He fluctuated between a latte, a fruit smoothie, or tea. Adrian could never guess which tea he could pick, though peppermint seemed to be his go-to. He also knew if the man ordered a pastry it usually had strawberries.

“Herbal tea, grande, please.”

_ ‘Polite,’ _ Adrian noted. “Absolutely. Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you.” 

Adrian read him his total. The man gave him the money needed, then placed a bill in the tip jar.  _ ‘Tips well,’ _ Adrian noted again. “Is something stressing you out?” he asked as he prepared the proper tea leaves. The man gave a questioning look. “Herbal tea is great for relaxing and relieving mental stress. I read it in a book once.”

“Ah…” the other said slowly. The slight pause that followed had Adrian worrying he had spoken too much. “I suppose you could say that… I have a large event coming up for the holidays. I’m spending all my free time preparing for it.”

“Ooh,” Adrian voiced in understanding. He poured hot water into a tea infuser, letting the aromatic blend fill the cup. “I’m surprised you have time to stop in for coffee, then.”

“Everyone needs a break,” the other pointed out.

“That’s true.” Adrian pulled out the infuser, placed a lid on the cup, and handed it to the other with a smile. “Here you go. Good luck with your event.”

“Thank you,” he said, carefully taking the hot beverage from him. He gave Adrian a nod in another form of thanks before leaving.

Adrian let out a long breath as he leaned against the counter.  _ ‘I did it!’ _

  
  


Fourth Sip

November came and went, and soon the December holidays were in full swing. Colorful reds and greens, snowmen, reindeer, and all manner of holiday decor filled nearly every store. Trees in the square were strung with lights for extra charm. Holiday music played at every corner. Shoppers filled the streets en masse. There seemed to be a holiday event every weekend visited by Vesuvians and tourists alike. People were bundled in warm attire to combat the frosty air.

Venti Vesuvia was no exception to the holiday cheer. Lights were hung over the windows. A simple Christmas tree was in the corner in view for all to see. Holiday cakes and pastries were in high demand. It was no surprise the display cases and shelves had to be filled several times a day. Hot chocolates and cider had been added to the drink menu. 

At first Adrian had been rueful of the inevitable long hours he would have to work. It took only a few days for his mood to shift. His crush was in the shop nearly every day for a different flavor of hot chocolate. Adrian had seen the way his blue eyes lit up at the mention of the new menu item. He found his enthusiasm for the drink rather adorable. The man ordered one drink the first week, but soon ordered two, one being for his dad. 

There was barely any time for them to chat aside from a few words while he took his order. There was a night when the man came in later than normal so the crowd was smaller. Adrian noticed the way he was listening to the music playing on the speakers. “Do you like this song?” he asked.

“Yes. The group is one of my favorites. Their sound is so versatile.”

“Right? They do ballads and fast songs so well! My whole family likes them. They’re performing at a concert on the 24th. My dads wanted to surprise each other with tickets to it but the whole event is most likely sold out by now,” Adrian said with a bit of disappointment. He topped the two drinks with whipped cream and colorful sprinkles before putting the lids on. He handed the other both drinks in a carrier. “Here you go,” he smiled.

“Thank you.”

“See you soon,” he said before he could stop himself. The man nodded with a hint of a smile of his own. Later in the month, when snow blanketed the cobblestones and people were scrambling for last-minute gifts, Adrian found himself in the middle of another long work day. He had just gotten back from his third break of the day when he saw a familiar figure step up to the counter. His mood lifted instantly. “Welcome,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hello. One peppermint hot chocolate and one red velvet hot chocolate, please.”

“Right away.” Adrian relayed the order to his coworker behind him. When he turned to face the other again he found an envelope being handed to him. “What’s this?” he blinked.

“A gift.”

Adrian blinked as he took the envelope. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “Tickets to the Christmas Extravaganza? There’s enough for my whole family to go… How did you get these?”

“It’s not important. I know it’s short notice so I hope you’ll all be able to go.”

“Oh, definitely! The shop is closing for the holidays on the 23rd already. This is great! My parents will be thrilled! Thank you so much!” Adrian grinned.

The man took his drinks when they were handed to him. “You’re welcome,” he smiled. It was the first real smile Adrian had seen from him. “Merry Christmas, Adrian.” Adrian was too stunned to say anything back as the other walked away. He blushed heavily, heart warm as he held the tickets in his hands. 

Fifth Sip

Adrian and his family slipped into their seats in the packed performance hall. They had a comfortable view of the stage nearly in the center of the row. The empty stage was decorated with flocked trees and large gift boxes. Excited chatter filled the auditorium as everyone waited eagerly for the performance to start.

“These seats are great! I can’t believe you got these tickets for free,” Rhys grinned.

“I’m glad we could all come,” Julian said. “Great music, great company…” he continued, pausing as he took his love’s hand in his. “A great evening.”

Illain shook his head affectionately. “You’re a sap.”

“Shh! It’s about to start!” Rhys hissed as the lights faded. 

The emcee took center stage to welcome the guests to the event. He gave a brief rundown of the theater’s rules as well as a rundown of the show. Soon he left the stage and applause sounded to welcome the first performance. Groups and solo acts took turns in the spotlight. Some groups were big names while others were lesser known. Some acts had special effects or props. And every act was dressed to the nines. A program had been printed to make the emcee’s job a bit easier. An intermission gave the guests a chance to stretch their legs.

The first act of the second half was a name Adrian didn’t recognize. The emcee announced them as an internet sensation making their first live debut that night. Adrian and Rhys exchanged interested looks before turning back to the stage. A grand piano was pushed center stage. Excited applause came from the younger members in the audience. As soon as Adrian saw who the performer was his heart leapt in his chest.

Familiar white-blond hair was coiffed to match his fancy outfit. He took his seat at the piano as silence filled the auditorium. Adrian nearly held his breath in anticipation. Soon a beautiful melody began to play. It was a bit melancholy at first but changed during the chorus. Adrian kept his eyes glued to the performance. The performance ended four songs later. Loud applause came from the audience as he left the stage. Adrian looked down at the program in his hand. He searched for a name. “Lucrezio Morgasson…” Finally, he had a name to go with the face.

  
  


Sixth Sip

Adrian didn’t see Lucrezio again until February. A huge influx of snow kept the streets icy and treacherous. Shops were closed often until it was safe to reopen. By then Christmas was replaced with Valentines’ Day. Snowflakes were replaced with hearts. A new holiday menu was created. Girls and women flocked to the bakeries and specialty stores for chocolates and cakes. Adrian felt an increase of attention from some customers. The tip jar was nearly overflowing. 

“All right. Who’s working Valentines’ Day?” one of his coworkers asked.

“Adrian has volunteered,” the shortest woman piped up.

“No romantic plans, Devorak?” the shop owner quirked.

“Not this year, sir,” Adrian replied. “But I’m sure I’m not the only one. I’ll tend the shop so other singles have somewhere they’ll feel welcome,” he smiled.

Valentines’ Day evening, however, Adrian found the shop to be surprisingly quiet. He leaned against the counter often, staring out at the rainy streets. _‘Guess I am the only single one…’_ he thought. He passed his night making sure the mugs were spotless and the glass displays pristine. The shop was quiet for so long he texted the owner to see if he should close early. With a sigh he began to do just that after another hour of silence. He had just dimmed the lights when he heard the shop door open. He stared in surprise as Lucrezio stepped inside, his long hair clinging to his form from the rain. It took Adrian a few seconds to get over his surprise. He rushed over to the other. “You’re soaked!” he said as he took in his appearance. “Sit down, I’ll get you a towel. I was just about to close shop.” 

“Thank you,” Lucrezio said as he was ushered inside. He sat at one of the tables as Adrian hurried to the back of the cafe. He came back with several large towels. Lucrezio took one and began drying his clothes first. “Thank you again.”

“No problem. Why are you out in the rain without an umbrella? It’s pouring outside.”

“It wasn’t raining when I went out to begin with. Are you the only one here? I didn’t think any shops were open this late today.”

“I thought there would be more customers,” Adrian admitted. He picked up the other towel and began gently drying his hair from the tips to the top. The two sat in silence for a while as they worked to dry him off. Soon Lucrezio simply sat still as Adrian dried his hair for him. Adrian was so focused on what he was doing he didn’t realize how close they were at first. His breath caught when he noticed Lucrezio looking at him. He blushed and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I uh… I guess I got carried away.”

“It’s alright,” Lucrezio told him.

“Can I get you something to drink? We still have hot cocoa on the menu.”

“Yes, please.”

Adrian was glad for the brief distraction so he could compose himself. He went behind the counter and began making the beverage as Lucrezio finished drying off. Though he couldn’t help looking back at the other several times. When the drink was finished he took it to Lucrezio at the table. The other thanked him, finishing braiding his hair before taking the drink from him. “So… no plans tonight?” Adrian managed to ask. Lucrezio shook his head. “Oh…” Adrian fiddled with his fingers a bit as he sat down next to him again. “You were wonderful at the Christmas Extravaganza.”

Lucrezio paused in taking a sip. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said. Then he took a slow sip of the hot drink.

“I didn’t know you were a professional pianist.”

“You never asked.”

“Right…” Adrian hesitated. He wasn’t sure how long they sat in silence. He looked at Lucrezio a few times but couldn’t bring himself to speak just yet. Then an idea came to him. He excused himself politely and once again disappeared behind the counter. Lucrezio watched curiously. Adrian got out a piece of cheesecake shaped like a heart and decorated it with whipped cream and strawberries. He hoped his hands weren’t shaking when he carried the plate out. He set it in front of Lucrezio when the other wasn’t watching. 

Lucrezio looked at the plate in surprise. The unexpected treat was enough of a surprise on its own. Then he saw the writing. _‘Date me?_ ’ had been written on the empty space with chocolate sauce. A heavy blush rose steadily to Lucrezio’s cheeks. Adrian’s heart was racing with nerves as he waited for a reply. Lucrezio tried to hide his blush with a hand to his face. At length he stood, taking the cheesecake with him, and headed to the counter. Adrian waited in confusion. When Lucrezio came back he handed him the plate back.

Adrian looked down at it. Caramel sauce had been added to the presentation. _‘Yes.’_ Adrian looked up wide-eyed. “Really?”

“Yes.” Adrian gave a large smile. Lucrezio smiled back. He reached out, fingers tentatively brushing against Lucrezio’s hand. Lucrezio slid his palm against Adrian’s. Their fingers aligned, shifted, and locked comfortably together. Adrian felt his heart beat giddily in his chest. It was a buzz no amount of coffee could match.


End file.
